The present invention relates to a billiard ball rack, and in particular to a billiard ball rack that can be used to store and transport billiard balls.
Billiard balls are commonly stored and/or transported utilizing a plastic billiard ball tray having a plurality of generally hemispherical indentations, each of which receives and supports a billiard ball. The game of eight ball utilizes a total of sixteen billiard balls, such that billiard ball trays designed to support such a set of billiard balls generally include a total of 16 indentations arranged in a square pattern formed by four rows of indentations, each row including four such indentations. However, ball trays may include more indentations if required. For example, a standard set of snooker balls includes a total of twenty-two balls, such that a snooker ball tray would include twenty-two indentations. However, a smaller number of snooker balls may be utilized for smaller than full-sized snooker tables. For example, a standard set of snooker balls includes fifteen red balls. However, ten red balls may be utilized for smaller than full-sized tables rather than the standard fifteen red balls.
Although known billiard ball trays are generally functional for holding and transporting billiard balls, existing billiard ball trays support the billiard balls in a flat, generally planar configuration such that the tray has relatively large horizontal dimensions. Accordingly, existing billiard ball trays take up shelf space or the like, and are also generally not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, if the billiard ball tray is inadvertently knocked from a shelf or other such storage location, the billiard balls will generally roll around upon impact with the floor surface, thus requiring the user to retrieve the balls from about the room.
Accordingly, a billiard ball holder relieving the above identified shortcomings is desired.